


Deadly Kind Of Works For Me

by Sunshinecackle



Series: 25 Days Of Christmas Prompts [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Language, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Weylon was busy setting up the camper for Christmas.





	Deadly Kind Of Works For Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are, a little bit late. This is day one of the Fanfiction-Friends’ 25 Days Of Christmas prompt list. The prompt is at the end! ; u; I hope you guys enjoy!

“You know Mistletoe’s poisonous, right?” Richie asked offhandedly, watching Weylon bounce around his camper with sprigs of the stuff that he taped to every conceivable surface.

“You know we’re mercenaries that die every damn day, right?” Weylon shot back, turning to level a half-hearted glare at his lover, hands on his hips. “We ain’t eating the stuff, so we’re probably fine.”

“Long as you can keep your mouth off it, sure. But you like to put weird shit in there, so you never know.” The sniper chuckled at his lover’s indignant huff, turning on his heels and climbing the ladder to the bed, taping another sprig of mistletoe above it. Hopping down and bouncing a little, he grinned.

“Now, we gotta finish decorating.”

“I don’t think we have any more room, Roo.” Finally standing from where he’d been reclining in the small dining nook, he shook out his hands a little and glanced over. “You already put those paper chains everywhere and made popcorn strings… Don’t you think that’s plenty? We’re gonna have mice.”

“We ain’t gonna have mice, Snipes, don’t worry. We’ll probably eat it all before they happen.” 

“No way I’m eating stale popcorn.” Holding up his hands, the sniper shook his head.

“Hey, Rich… Guess what?” Sidling over with a huge grin on his face, Weylon winked, “You’re under--”

“Mistletoe? It’s hard not to be in here, now.” Still, Richie chuckled and kissed him softly, leaning up on his tip toes. Two strong hands found their way to his hips, and he held the scout close, nuzzling their noses together when the kiss broke.

“Merry Christmas.”

“It’s December 10th, Roo. Calm down.”

“It’s Christmas month.”

“You really need to stop celebrating holidays for the whole month. Do you remember Thanksgiving Month? You had nothing but a tummy ache the whole time.” 

“Christmas doesn’t hurt me that bad.”

“Come on, you know you’ll be puking before the day is out. You’ve been drinking nothing but Bonk Java.”

“It’s good! Plus, it tastes a little like hot chocolate.”

“Whatever, Roo. Just take it easy. Your little heart might burst.”

“You’re cute, worrying about me. I drink Bonk religiously.” Weylon smirked a little, only getting another kiss on his cheek.

“You’re cute, but you’re not very bright. That shit’ll kill you.” Chuckling a little, the sniper kissed him solidly again, quieting any protests. “You’re under the mistletoe, Scamp.”

“Damn right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I lost focus halfway through writing this, but I still like it, either way. xD I hope you guys do, too!
> 
> Prompt: Mistletoe


End file.
